


happy futures

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Engaged Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes Friendship, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Alex is happy, and he wouldn't want it any other way.----Day 7 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "free day, get weird".
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	happy futures

They’re at the Crashdown once more, though this time it’s just Isabel with them, and Alex can’t help but slowly blink at his best friend, confusion coursing through his body as he tries to understand what she just asked him. The ring on his hand is light, solid, something Alex takes pride in - something he hasn’t been able to shut up about, admittedly, he thinks with a grin at himself, ignoring the way Iz scoffs and Michael grins.

“Earth to Manes!” He hears, and he finds himself looking up at Isabel with a soft sigh, shaking his head before smiling.

“Why are you even asking to plan the wedding? Iz, I promised you months ago you could plan my wedding whenever I got married, and that I expected you to be my co-best man, next to Kyle,” he responds, his smile turning into a grin as Isabel’s smile turns into a smirk. No one knows that he’s engaged other than Isabel, since Michael had just done it now, with the lights down low, the Crashdown closed, and everyone gone but for them.

Alex wants to let out a chuckle, but he can’t stop staring at the ring, feeling the happiest he’s ever been. It’s their two year anniversary, and even though he’s the last to get engaged -- he wouldn’t have had it any other way…

“What do you think of a 3-way wedding?” He asks, tilting his head briefly before actually letting out a laugh when Isabel's eyes widen and her cheeks turn red.

“I’m joking, you know I am. Just let me tell people first before you go sharing the news of being a co-best man, alright?” Alex asks, ignoring the way Michael leans into him and kisses his neck. There’ll be plenty of time to celebrate later, he thinks, though he wouldn’t mind starting relatively soon. Isabel must see something in his eyes though because she lets out her own chuckle before a soft sigh escapes from her, soft enough that it has Alex looking up at her.

“I’m so happy for you, Alex. I always hoped you two would get here one day. I just didn’t think you’d get your head out of your asses soon enough that it would be here now,” she grins and Alex lets out a small laugh before getting up and hugging her, a few small tears escaping from his eyes.

“It’s all thanks to you, and you know it,” he whispers, pulling away, smiling at his best friend, before, “Thank you,” he adds, shrugging his shoulders as Isabel hugs him back, both of them laughing and crying at the same time. Alex knows he’s lucky, he’s happy, and he wouldn’t turn the world back for anything at this moment. For the first time in years, nothing is going to go wrong, nothing can go wrong and everything is perfect, and Alex knows the future holds the same for him and his family.

When he pulls away, he says goodbye to Iz before Michael takes them back home, the night blurring into the morning as they celebrate their engagement. The moment has come, and it’s still around, Alex thinks, before he gets lost in Michael for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. This is the last of the series, though I might write a bigger fic one day that's set in this series, who knows. I loved hearing from you guys, and all of your comments are appreciated.


End file.
